64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Tallulah the Toucan
Tallulah the Toucan (sometimes spelled as Talullah) is a female toucan who lives in a tree full of flowers. She is also known as the "Queen of Surprises". Physical Appearance She looks much like Taco, but has yellow eyes, eyelashes and a red flower; to avoid bad luck, which is always seen having a red flower. Personality She is friendlier than Taco and is helpful towards other animals. Sometimes, she is very overprotective of her secrets. She gets very upset when the animals reveal the secrets. Tallulah dislikes bad luck because bad luck makes her very miserable. Apperances Season 3 * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King (debut) * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Ep 67 15.jpg|Tallulah does the Toucan Tango. Talulah.jpg|Tallulah telling Jazz if he did the Toucan Tango. Ep 77 2.jpg Ep 78 9.jpg|Tallulah without a red flower. Ep 78 10.jpg Ep 78 11.jpg Ep 78 12.jpg Ep 78 13.jpg Ep 78 14.jpg Ep 78 15.jpg Ep 78 16.jpg Ep 78 17.jpg Ep 78 19.jpg Ep 78 21.jpg Ep 78 22.jpg Ep 78 23.jpg Ep 78 24.jpg Ep 78 25.jpg Ep 78 26.jpg Ep 78 27.jpg Ep 78 28.jpg Ep 78 29.jpg Ep 78 30.jpg Ep 78 32.jpg Ep 78 33.jpg Ep 78 34.jpg Ep 78 35.jpg Ep 78 36.jpg Ep 78 37.jpg Ep 78 38.jpg Ep 78 39.jpg Ep 78 40.jpg Ep 78 41.jpg|Tallulah's tail can be seen on the upper right. Ep 78 42.jpg Ep 78 43.jpg Ep 78 45.jpg Ep 78 47.jpg Ep 78 53.jpg|Tallulah can be seen on the top right, but her eyes and beak are never shown. Ep 78 54.jpg Ep 78 56.jpg Ep 78 60.jpg Ep 78 61.jpg Ep 78 62.jpg Ep 78 63.jpg Ep 78 69.jpg Ep 78 72.jpg Ep 78 74.jpg Ep 78 76.jpg Ep 78 77.jpg Ep 78 78.jpg Ep 78 79.jpg Ep 78 80.jpg Ep 78 81.jpg Ep 78 82.jpg Ep 78 83.jpg Ep 78 84.jpg Ep 78 85.jpg Ep 78 86.jpg Ep 78 87.jpg Ep 78 88.jpg Ep 78 89.jpg Ep 78 90.jpg Ep 104 8.jpg Ep 104 10.jpg Ep 104 11.jpg Ep 104 12.jpg Ep 104 14.jpg Ep 104 16.jpg Ep 104 17.jpg Ep 104 18.jpg Ep 104 21.jpg Ep 104 22.jpg Ep 104 23.jpg|Tallulah crying, because she doesn't have a surprise much like the other animals have Ep 104 24.jpg Ep 104 25.jpg Ep 104 27.jpg Ep 104 28.jpg Ep 104 38.jpg Ep 104 40.jpg Ep 104 41.jpg Ep 104 49.jpg Ep 104 50.jpg Ep 104 51.jpg Ep 104 52.jpg Ep 104 53.jpg Ep 104 54.jpg Ep 104 55.jpg Ep 104 58.jpg Ep 104 59.jpg Ep 104 60.jpg Ep 104 61.jpg Ep 104 63.jpg Ep 104 64.jpg Ep 104 65.jpg Ep 104 66.jpg Ep 104 67.jpg Ep 104 68.jpg Ep 104 69.jpg Ep 104 70.jpg Ep 104 71.jpg Ep 104 72.jpg Ep 104 75.jpg|Tallulah with her tears of joy Ep 104 76.jpg Ep 104 78.jpg Trivia * She is also based on a Toco toucan (just like Taco). * She, along with Jazz and Taco are the only South American characters to have Hispanic accents. * She is the only South American resident not to appear outside Adobe Flash. * Out of all the other three South American animals, Tallulah is the only animal to appear in more than one season. * Despite always seen flying, a toucan in real life can hardly fly. * Her favorite dance move is the Toucan Tango. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of South America Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Heroines Category:Toucans